


Baby, I'm Worth It

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Jeonghan appreciates Seungcheol and the growth of their relationship.





	Baby, I'm Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much. Enjoy my drabble!

Jeonghan usually had a lot of attention. It used to be because of his long hair, but after he chopped it off and bleached it, the attention he received was different. He's always been the idol that pushed certain stereotypical gender stereotypes, influencing others with his androgyny. He was more than happy being masculine, but there was a definite freedom that came with pushing that invisible boundary. The attention from the public, fans, even his group members didn't really matter; well, except for one member whose attention was the only one that truly mattered to him. 

Big, warm doe eyes framed by long, black lashes would gaze adoringly at him. A gentle, warm hand would wrap behind his neck and pull him into the strong, hardened chest and he'd be hugged tightly, soft laughter in his ear. Seungcheol had a warm presence. He had a kind smile, a gentle touch, sweet mannerisms, and was incredibly loving. He was silly and charismatic. He was shy and sensitive. He hated spicy food. He had a beautiful singing voice. 

As infatuated as Seungcheol was with Jeonghan, Jeonghan was doubly so. He was just better at hiding it. Seungcheol needed to show in actions his love and feelings for others. Jeonghan loved being spoiled with attention, but preferred to quietly show his love and affection in private. 

Jeonghan was hugging Sungcheol, nose in the others neck, giggling and overly warm and content. Seungcheol unabashedly had his arms wrapped around his waist, resting on his lower back, as he laughed and pressed Jeonghan closer to him. Seungcheols opinion and attention was the only one that mattered to him. 

Jeonghan had been insecure and nervous when he joined the other trainees, but Seungcheol had welcomed him and helped him. Their relationship had only grown since then. Seungcheol began to rely on Jeonghan to help him take care of their dongsaengs, and Jeonghan started to trust in Seungcheol in ways he wasn't used to. Feelings quickly began to develop, their level of skinship increased, and their clinginess to one another was much more noticeable. 

Seungcheol never once held back in his affections for Jeonghan. He never shies away from holding hands, backhugs, or when the other sits in their lap. There was no shame. There was no look of repulsion. 

They never once truly confessed to one another with words, but actions spoke louder. At first they were kisses to his hand, then to his cheek, and finally when Seungcheol took a chance and kissed him so softly in his lips in the middle of the night in their living room. It was dark, they were bundled up in blankets watching a movie, when he had curled in closer to Seungcheols warmth. It was a gentle tilt if his head before Seungcheols plush meet his in a feather light kiss. It was sweet and hesitant, and it made his heart clench with adoration. 

After that moment, it was an unspoken agreement that they belonged to each other. 

They weren't possessive, they happily shared each other's time with the other dongsaengs, but they gravitated to one another. It was the reasoning behind them pulling the other to sit on their lap. It was why they were constantly touching in some way. It's why Seungcheol playfully bit at Jeonghan during fan signs. 

Their smiles were always brightest when they were together. Their laughs far more cheerful and genuine. Their expressions naturally happy. 

Seungcheol was _his_. His ultimate love and his best friend. 

Seungcheols gaze was intoxicating. Jeonghan craved to have those eyes fully focused on him. He wanted the adoration, the desire, and the surprise. 

The focused gazes in private were most important. Jeonghan laying on his bed, Seungcheols legs straddling his waist as he leaves kisses and hickeys onto his skin. Seungcheol would look up with eyes hazy and intoxicated as he'd lean in for a kiss on the lips, hand going into his hair to hold him in place. His hands would explore Seungcheols bare chest, feeling the hardened muscles underneath the sensitive, overly warm skin. 

“I love you, baby,” Seungcheol would murmur into his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Jeonghans head would go fuzzy at the words, a sharp thrill of desire running through him at the raspy words. 

Jeonghan confirmed his love by consenting to Seungcheol to ravish his body. 

Once they were in their post orgasmic head space, Jeonghan was laying on top of Seungcheol, head resting just underneath Seungcheols chin. Naked and snuggled underneath his duvet did Jeonghan finally kiss Seungcheols chest, “I love you, too.” 

They did. He's never known a love so sweet, so pleasurable, so healthy and willing to grow. For once, Jeonghan allowed himself to feel deserving of such a love. He was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've posted in a LONG time. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy!!! xx


End file.
